1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power transmission system including a modulator and a demodulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the supply of electric power generated by natural energy has been rapidly increasing in addition to the supply of commercial power from electric power companies. Further, in order to reduce loss of electric power by long-distance transmission, the introduction of local small-scale electric power networks has been proposed.
Japanese Patent No. 5612718 discloses a multiterminal electric power conversion apparatus for supplying electric power in an asynchronous manner.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-91954 discloses an electric power supply apparatus including a communication unit that sends and receives information signals to and from another apparatus and an electric power supply unit that supplies electric power to the another apparatus.